


Considered a failure

by satsumi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Miya Atsumu, Crime AU, Cute Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu Friendship, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Minor Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Miya Atsumu Needs a Hug, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Protective Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sakusa Kiyoomi is Bad at Feelings, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, Stalker Sakusa Kiyoomi, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi, stalker au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satsumi/pseuds/satsumi
Summary: 2 months of stalking. He had gathered information he needed. Some pictures and somehow now he even have the number, His whole plan was near the end but then things starting to get mess up and trickier. All of this happen just because he take the opportunity he shouldn't.There he learns something new and shit... Never he thought everything would turn out this way.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 64
Kudos: 147





	1. i

Today,

It has been 2 months since he started to set this whole thing. He doesn't know, aren't really sure how he suddenly fall for the boy living inside the small apartment beside his apartment building. The feelings is new, cause out of nowhere his heart take interest over the newly moved in boy.

**_Click Clack_ **

The sounds of his digital camera made, taking the scene in front of him keeping as the 276 counts picture of the very one boy. He grins satisfied seeing the opposite curtains began to slowly close, he knew what's happening next.

He could imagine the boy being naked stepping into the shower stage by stage washing his soft skin, just the thoughts of it make him drool, turned on began to feel tight below.

He sigh, couldn't imagine if he manage to capture pictures inside the bathroom thinking he would be more turning.

Brushing his hair behind, leaving the window.

His hand up, twisting the knob in front of him. The door opened there all he could do was smirk seeing every corner of the room preoccupied with his _preparations_. He _loves_ it.

Entering knowing this room will soon be someone else's. Someone, he love and obsessed with.

All left is to bring that someone into this beautiful decorated room, the wall wrap with soundproof sponges, the floor cold marbles. Single bed sitting at the very one corner there also a drawer and table. String attached from pole to pole there bind every highlight picture.

" _Soon enough, baby, you gonna be all **MINE**_ "

■■■

"Stop it Tsum, it ain't funny!" Hump Hinata, pout with his cheeks puffed. Atsumu continue to laugh making the laughter concured the whole volleyball court with his soft one.

Accident happen, shall be read on Hinata's expression. The expression talk about what just happen earlier when Hinata trying to spike the ball thrown by the setter, Atsumu, but tripped once he attempts to jump. His face fall flat on the court floor.

Thankfully nothing much happen, just a little red mark left on his forehead.

Later then loud knock echoes the court, both of them turn right and left, gulp seeing their captain standing with serious face "why are you two still here! Go home!"

They both turn facing each other then the captain "sorry, cap!" Both of them bow in sync, looking absolutely apologetic. They thought they were quiet but unfortunately, busted.

They often do this, practice right after others were done. Just two of them. Extra energetic you can call. Hinata throw the small towel just for Atsumu to catch it perfectly "thanks" he utter wipe away his sweat.

Slinging their bag in sync, both of them shut the court. Walking together is their daily routine because out of all, they most close with each other.

Atsumu turn to the smaller as he keep walking "wanna go samu's shop?". Hinaya nods "yeah sure. Let's go"

With that, they both walk until they arrive in front the not so small neither big shop named 'miya's onigiri'. Atsumu push the entrance door getting a wave from his own brother's staff "Boss is not here Tsum" he said.

"Ah, where did he go?" He asks walking to a table set, making sure both of them sit down on each other's opposite chair "Out with his boyfriend" answer the staff with teasing tone. Atsumu chuckle in amusement "finally he got the guts" he claims.

After then they both eat onigiri, finishing it then out again to their house as the sky getting darker. Atsumi bids Hinata a goodbye once they arrive the brunette house. Just few miles from here is his house, bed already floating inside his head, how nice he thought.

His mind busy, thinking. His mouth busy smiling while his legs busy walking. Tomorrow it's an whole day practice again, he will do better he said while clenching his fist.

**_Bump!_ **

Both individuals stumble in back in shock, Atsumu gasp as his legs began to tremble weak nearly fall. Quickly the other spread his right arm catching him giving fully support then slowly help him to stand straight.

They met each other eyes, too bad Atsumu couldn't see the guy face because of the mask on. He wanted to say thank you but before he could, the guy apologise with a short bow "My bad, I didn't see you, I'm so sorry" he said generously with soft tone.

Awkwardly Atsumu smile, rubbing his nape "don't mind and uh, thank you for helping me". The guy look very sincerely sorry bowing again "as I should. I'm really sorry- I" . Atsumu shook his head "don't mind I said, it's okay." He laugh.

"C-can I at least pay you a sorry then? Like eat or something?"

_Woah, what a gentleman_

Atsumu sigh "sure but not today, I'm tired" he spoke honestly, too tired that he wish he could just lay down and sleep. "Uhm then can I have your number?"

_What-_

"Yeah sure" Atsumu put his hand out "can I have your phone then?" He add.

To his surprise, the guy shook his head "I left it home.. can I have yours instead?"

He feel tempted, hand hesitating. He feels weird but shrugging the thoughts off, he hand out his phone "here". The guy type fast, dialing his own number then end it, giving back the phone "Thank you, I will text you" he said, leave just like that.

Atsumu smile in slight confusion

_Does this guy like me or something ?_

■■■

Coincidence? No, it's not.

He bump into the boy for a reason with a plan he achieves succesfuly and he got what he needed for now.

He's _happy_.

Fucking happy.

He glances over the number, saving it

_ [Atsumu] _

He saved it with a grin he open the chat inbox

> _are you free tomorrow?_

He type, sending it immediately. And as he expect. No reply. It's alright, the boy must be sleeping. He can wait no worries.

He use to it.


	2. love

> _are you free tomorrow?_

It's 7 in the morning he waking up to this text. It's the first thing he saw before a knock from his room door startled him. "Tsumu! Wake up! You're going to be late for your practice!" That's his brother voice waking him up. He take a deep breath "I'm awake!!!" He shouted back. 

> _I'm not really sure. I will text ya later_

He reply, thinking what is this guy name actually? Yeah right he forgot to asks. Well, the guy saved his number as _Sakusa_ , guess that his name. What a cool name it is. He hums taking interest.

Getting off the bed, he should be showering by now. 

Minutes passed, he's chomping a big bit on the freshly made salmon onigiri as he walks nearly arrive his volleyball practice court. 

"Tsumu!" Loud squeaky shouts beam from his back with a shoulder slap then given, it's Hinata. "Your brother make extra??" The smaller asks boldly clinging onto him, Atsumu laughs "of course like always" he comfirm, searching another packed onigiri inside his bag. 

Handing it to Hinata "its salmon" he tell. Hinata grins wide "thank you Samu!" He shouted as if the other brother could heard him. Atsumu laugh again "you're welcome he said" 

They both eating happily until they met the court's entrance. Today goes like always, practice until nearly evening then wishing tomorrow they could do better. "Tomorrow we are going to play Komori volleyball club. Even though it's just a practice match, I hope we could still do our best" their captain, Koutarou said with their coach standing beside nodding.

Becoming habit, every times learning they were going to have a practice match with other japan-wide team, they become more eager. The day is going great like always. 

The next thing both Atsumu and Hinata knew, they already in front of Hinata's house "good bye! See ya tomorrow!" 

"Bye!" Atsumu bid with a weak smile. Like yesterday, he's tired again today. Finally open his smartphone after the whole day, instatly gasp seeing several massages send by the stranger he meet yesterday. 

_> so, are you free today?_

_1:37 PM_

_> hey you there?_

_3:01 PM_

_> I guess not._

_5:00 PM_

Damn, he totally forgot about this guy. 

Sighs. 

Now he feel sorry, hesitating but shrugging, he press the call button without knowing why and what the reason. Not even second beep tone, the call was accepted and greeted by a deep sleepy same yesterday voice

" _Hello?_ "

He thought, this guy must be tired "Hey um-" he pause thinking what to call the guy but reading the contact name he immediately light up "Sakusa, it's me. The guy from yesterday! I wanted to say sorry uhm for not answering your text. I was busy with my volleyball practice" 

He sighs relief when a chuckle suddenly came out from his phone's speaker, at least this guy laugh. " _why are you sorry? I'm the one should be. I have been interrupting you. I'm sorry_ " 

Huh, what a nice guy. 

"Noo ur not interrupting me, don't worry" he said trying to convince, eyes focusing on the walking track. Any second by now he could ended up in front of his apartment and somehow the new grin couldn't left his lips. 

**_Click Clack_ **

Camera clicking like sounds echo his speaker. "Oh what's that? Your taking picture?" He asks out of curiosity. Short reign silence before the guy from another line let out a nervous giggle " _haha yeah, the dawn scenery look nice out there_ "

Atsumu look up to the sky, still grinning "your right, the view here look kinda nice too" somehow the sky look prettier than usual, he staring few seconds before realising he's already in front of his apartment building. He refuse, refuse to walk in and instead lean against the big lamp post outside. 

**_Click Clack_ **

Again. 

This guy must be a photographer he guess. " _So, uh. You free tomorrow?_ "

"Well it's friday tomorrow.. ouh yeah! I'm free in the evening! Let's meet!" 

" _Nice_ -" pause with soft deep hums escape Atsumu's phone and damn, he's pretty sure by now that he's in love with that voice, it sound so soft making him feel somehow comfort hearing it. " _I'm sorry if you find this question uncomfortable. But I wonder if I can pick you up somewhere? Your practice place maybe?_ "

Atsumu could felt himself smiling widely indeed proud. This guy is sweet, careful with many reason and he love it. If it's other guys who asks this kind of question, they would probably asks his address immediately but this one. He's cautious, know how to keep him comfortable and he loves it,

He _loves_ it. 

And so he decided "you can pick me up at my place if you don't mind!" He isn't sure if that was okay but he assured it's fine. " _yeah, sure. Text me your address_ " 

"okay!"

■■■

> _Unit 77, ## floor ##### street_

_> !!!See you tomorrow_

_> :)_

_> do you have any specific restaurant in mind?_

_> I don't know but_

_> ?I wonder if we can eat dessert tomorrow_

_> ! I like sweets_

_> okay. _

_> ^^ Good night_

_> Good night._

Honestly, 

" _I don't know you are this excited to see me **again**_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter 2
> 
> Chapter 3 coming soon, thank you !


	3. you

"Sakusa! This is my favourite cafe!!! You so thoughtful" smile form across Atsumu's lips. Unbelievable, is telepathy real? It was only last night when he thought about going to this specific cafe with this _gentleman_ guy and wow his mind really got read.

He have so many pastries, cake wanted to share with the hope this Sakusa guy would like it. He is wondering if Sakusa's smiling along behind the mask and if it's so, he wish he could see it at least once.

Sakusa had his hand behind his nape, rubbing which Atsumu assume he must be embarrassed for a reason. "Wha-what would you uhm.. what's your favourite ?" Sakusa asks stuttering a bit, sounding very careful.

_Ahhhhhhhh he sound so cute!_

"Since you're paying, do you mind if I order everything?!" What a bold question. To be honest Atsumu felt real embarrassed right now, damn. What did he just asks, fuck fuck this is embarrassing. He could heard the guy laugh! His laugh sound so comforting, shit!

Sakusa give a slight "uhm, sure"

_Shit, what if he's actually a millionaire's son or something!_ _Atsumu_ _Miya_ , _you have hit the jackpot. Wait, no, this is only the second time we met. No, Atsumu don't._

"Tsumu!"

Recognises the voice, Atsumu quickly glance over the cashier counter "Yachiiiiiiiiiiiiii" he screech squeals run immediately and here obvious the other reason why this cafe became his number second after his brother's onigiri shop. Yachi, a friend of his, also the second owner of this cafe.

"Tsumu, we got your pudding!" Said her, looking all excited as she start walking to the fridge. "Thank you! Ouh by the way, this is my new friend! Sakusa"

_Huh, that's fast..?_

"Ouh really?! Hi Sakusa!" She greet, handling out her hand for a handshake. Sakusa just raise his hand waving a little and nod "Hi... Yachi?" Reject the handshake, he faking the guessing name. Yachi laughs awkwardly "yeah, Yachi"

Atsumu utter sorry to Yachi. Cant blame Sakusa though cause maybe he's just raised like that. _Hmm_ but it's kinda _rude_.

"Here"

Okay, his assumption now might be 50 percent real cuz now he had his eyes widen looking down over the dark coloured but shiny card wrap around the gentlemen guy's fingers.

_C-credit card!?!!_

"Uhm you can pay with this, I will be waiting at the table over there" Sakusa pointed the table at the very corner beside the glass wall. Atsumu just nod, speechless slowly taking the card away.

_Is he stupid or something?! How can he trust me this_ _muchhh_ _! What if I run away with this card. Gosh how much even this card limit. He trust me, fuck._

Sakusa then walked away, slowly Atsumu gulp then turn over the cashier where Yachi is looking at him with smug look "tsumu, you sure he's just a 'new friend' not 'boyfriend'?" Yachi claim gesturing the quote symbol.

"I-I don't know.. but damn! You see that? He's so cool!"

Yachi huffs playfully, arms wrapping together against her chest "I think he like you"

■■■

Yes, he know about it all. The cafe, the bestfriend also the favourite dessert. He know and he memorized it all.

He's glad, seeing the boy face to face once again made him felt desperate. Thinking if he could just fast up the whole plan straight up to the bed already. He wanted to hear cries, begs from that pretty lips so freaking bad. Thankfully he learn to control the under from buldging, he feel like laughing making fun of himself right now because shit, he's so freaking needy.

He glance his left to see the beautiful one is ordering, hand gesturing on the menu the cafe had. Probably thinking what should he fed someone like him.

With pace his eyes trail down. Eyes then fixed, the very one place spot he wanted to squeeze. Dying to devour. He clicked his tongue as his palm clenched into fist, fuck. He could felt the adrenaline rush inside his body through his spine.

"Sakusa!"

He focus then see Atsumu running towards him "I ordered two puddings, one crepe cake, two chocolate cookies and two strawberry cheesecake smoothie!-"

_I know._

"You okay with it?" Atsumu chirps out, taking sit in front of him.

"Yeah"

He notice the shiny happiness glow inside the pair of beautiful eye, "thank you!" Shouted Atsumu. He gulp inaudible "y-yeah your welcome." This boy in front here make him stutter, what the hell is happening. Why does he guts hurts as if it's squashes. Shit, he feel weak.

_What the_ _hell_ _is wrong with me._

"Sakusa, can I have this?"

_Huh? My card? Why?_

"Y-yeah sure"

He hears frown, Atsumu looking at him in displeased "oh my gosh Sakusa! You are supposed to say no! N . O NO! Who the hell gives a stranger-"

_But we are no longer stranger ?_

"their credit cards! What if I spend things using your card?! Do you like literally go around give random person you just met a credit card?! What a stupid.."

_Ahh... right, I'm kinda stupid._

Smack then he saw the other in front of him had his hands wrap around his lips, mumbles came by words "I-i'm being harsh, I'm so sorry" Atsumu sighs loudly, putting the card right front of Sakusa "you're still stupid, no offense. Keep it properly and don't do such thing again."

"Uh, yeah, okay.." He slid the card, taking it into his wallet. "Alright. Now tell me your name, full name" as if this is an interview meeting, Atsumu had his hand together supporting his chin looking at Sakusa with puppy eyes.

He bit his lips out of the sudden weird feeling, doesn't care knowing he had his mask on "Kiyoomi, Sakusa Kiyoomi"

"Ouhh so Sakusa is your family name! Why would you save your number as your family name though. You should have put your name, it's cute"

He laughs, nervous feels again something just break inside him "yeah, I should have.."

"It's okay, I can change it later"

Sakusa shake his head, understand.

Seconds passed, Atsumu pouted "aren't you curious about mine?"

"Huh?"

"My name!!!" He whines saying it then groans "yeah.. what's your name?"

Atsumu scoffs loudly "Atsumu, Miya Atsumu" Sakusa smiles causing his eyes to do so "nice name"

Atsumu pursed his lips "Ah! What did you save my number as? Can I see?" Atsumu asks sounding extremely excited and so he start to curses under his breath, he's fucked up. The number he save it with Atsumu's name. Later if he show him, Atsumu would creep out because he was just told about the name earlier?!

_Fuck, I should have seen this coming_.

"Sakusa-"

"Tsumu! Your order is up!"

"Ouh gotta get it, wait a minute"

He sighs in relief as Atsumu started to walk away, quickly he unlocked his phone entering the contact app. Changing it, change it, change...

_What the_ _hell_ _should I put?!_

_Whatever, fuck it._

Loud tap, tray full of dessert the laid in front of him. He looks up just to meet Atsumu excited face "let's dig in!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa...


	4. Miya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Short chapter ahead (although all of my chapters are short but yeah..) This chapter contains brothers talk, baby Hinata and kinda flustered Sakusa ;)

"Sakusa?"

Atsumu nods then Hinata formed shock ooed "if we judge it from his name, I think he is kind of the cold cool guy" Hinata claims with a hums afterwards. Atsumu takes his claim as a joke as he chuckles over it "you aren't supposed to judge people easily though"

The smaller just shrugs not saying anything then took a big bite on the chicken teriyaki onigiri but his eyes on Atsumu's doubting face "his voice is so soft, I mean yeah it's deep but at the same time his voice sounds very comforting. I think I could sleep through that voice"

Hinata chokes hearing that last sentence "SAMU! YOUR BROTHER IS IN LOVE!" He yells loudly with a smack on his head arrive later. Osamu trying to arrange some convenient stuff immediately rush to them, taking his gloves off "your in love? Really? With who? Who's that unlucky person?!"

Atsumu groans pushing his brother away "fuck off, am I that bad?" He pouts whining sending a glare towards Hinata. "What? Am I wrong?" Hinata asks defending himself. "Yes, you're so wrong! I only met him once and that's accidentally!"

"Still, you called him"

Osamu gasps "you called him??"

"What's wrong with it, gosh. I just trying to asks him where to hang out!" Atsumu frowns, rubbing his temple. "You didn't tell me?" Osamu huffs feeling betrayed as a faithful twin brother, he always told Atsumu- wait did he?

"Shut up, is it even necessary?"

"Yes it is! So when are you two meeting?"

"This evening, gosh you don't have to be a busy body." Atsumu rolled his eyes. Osamu let out a scoff "I'm your brother, I deserve to know. So what's his name?" He asks again, bombaring his twin with questions is his only plan right now cause he needed to know everything.

Atsumu sigh "Sakusa, but I'm not sure about his full name though"

"His name make him sounds like a cold guy" Osamu put his finger on his chin when Hinata clasp his hand together loudly "I know right!?" He said, raising both hand demanding high five. Osamu blink "uh, okay?" He return the high five. Atsumu just laugh at both of them "I think he's a gentleman though"

"You really like this Sakusa guy huh?" Osamu tease smirking, "is he big?"

"Well yeah he looks kinda bi- wait what?!" Atsumu groans when both Hinata and Osamu starts laughing hysterically without stopping with Hinata slamming the table multiple times "Shut up! Gosh!"

Slowly the laughs get hushed "okay Tsumu, hear me out." Osamu pull a seat from the other table putting it beside Atsumu "I don't care if you say no but if you like this Sakusa guy, try to act like yourself. You know the lively boy, bold, loud something like that, ouh maybe you should be a little bit extra friendly"

"Are you giving me tips to seduce or what?"

"No! It's a tips to make a guy fall for you. Ouh and maybe be cute cause I like it when my boyfriend act cute"

"You like it?"

"Yeah"

"And you think this guy would like it too?! What if he found me annoying!"

■■■

But then

He ended up following the _'tips'._ Trying his best to impress a stranger, how pathetic. Say now what is he even doing? Trying so hard making himself look cute and cheerful, _sigh_ by now he pretty sure Sakusa is done with him. "shit" he mutter to himself earn a curious glance from the guy.

Now they are walking together, in silence. Their new destination, 'miya's onigiri' suggested by who else if it's not him. Though, he thought Sakusa would question why they are going to that onigiri shop but surprisingly Sakusa agree instantly.

He guess, instead of cold, Sakusa is just the soft quiet type and maybe _maybe_ just a little bit dense?

_Ahh I wasn't supposed to judge him like that!_

"You okay, Atsumu?" Sakusa question tilting his head aside. Atsumu slightly give a simple nod "yeah I'm okay, just a bit of thought." He could feel the air, the tense, the side by side walking, everything is just so awkward. 

Nothing happen, yeah literal nothing. They were both okay earlier, the ate and even shared a cake together. Alright maybe it's the current situation, how both of them right now walking right beside each other, hands keep brushing and glance keep being steal.

Atsumu yearned hoping his brother's shop is only few minutes left to walk but no, it's another ten minutes because.. they just started walking, what does he expect? Then flashes of embarrassing moment go thru his mind. 

The way he purposely putting his hand together with his chin then on top looking at Sakusa with his, uhm, puppy eyes? _Shit_ that shit embarrassing. Also the way he high-pitched his voice making it sounded well.. more cuter?

"FUCK!" he groans, tucking his hand on his hair tightly.

Realise.

Did he just swear out loud? 

Cause right now Sakusa's eyes are squinting looking at him in the most judging way (he thought) as they both stop their trail. "Are you sure you are okay?" Sakusa's eyes now look worried and he swears he wanted to just cry and shout right now-

_DON'T ASKS ME THAT. GOSH THIS IS FREAKING EMBARRASSING ._

Atsumu clear his throat "Yeah I'm okay" he let out a small _haha_ , look front and start to walk again acting as if nothing just happen. Nope, he's not turning back or even wait for Sakusa cause he's hella embarrass. 

Conversation.

All they need right now is either to start a conversation.

"Hey Sakusa" He spoke keep walking straight, Sakusa hums then he continue "I wonder if I could uhm, give you a nickname because it sound weird to call you by your family name?" Atsumu gritted his teeth, bold, he's being bold right now.

"Yeah sure"

Atsumu grin though he sure the guy behind didn't notice how happy he's right now, "Sakusa Kiyoomi" he mumble the full name multiple times 

and

it **_clicked_**

"Omi! Can I call you Omi?"

Sakusa blushed under his mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter ain't boring though. I will make-up to ya on the next chapter!


	5. Atsumu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days later,

_"Samu? Samu! Where the heck are you! Why aren't you answering my calls!"_

**[one day before]**

"I'm not doing it" he shook his head, putting down the small bag of powder. Looking front with seriousness in his eyes. The other guy across the same table groans loud in displeased "Only this once. After this matter I won't ever bother you with my problems again"

He clenched his jaw, slamming down his fist, "I said no shit, I'm not doing it!" He protest glancing down the small bag, bigger the intension of throwing it across the room right away.

Everything, the whole fucked up shitty plan will ended up hurting his lover. He hate the thought of it. Especially when he had promised to himself that he would do anything just to protect the boy from any harm. He's man with his word.

"Just do as he said, it won't hurt"

He turn aside, glaring immediately seeing the another familiar guy who just butted in with the face looking confident over his words.

And he swear he want to just punch both of them right now. "Would you do it?" He asks the new entered guy out of his anger. "What?" The guy asked back. "If you're me, would you do it to your own lover?"

Dark chuckle enter the small room, it's the guy who ordered him the things "we don't talk about love here, dumb" he talked, pulling down his mask showing his smug annoyed look. Eyes squinting letting out glare. He sits up fist clenching ready to throw a punch, he had it enough.

"Fuck you!" He shouts, swinging his arm up, fist balling up.

"Relax _Suna_!"

He clicked his tongue, fist wrapped by the other palm. He pulled his fist, shoving it down harshly "why would you stop me, Hajime!" He shouts, anger making it sounds louder and stressful, veins on his neck popping as if it's bursting soon "I'm not going to fucking hurt my boyfriend just to help your fucking horny dick"

"You know it yourself Suna. I always have my ways. Even if you don't want to do it yourself, there's still others who want to deal and spend some time with that boyfriend of yours"

"You fucker! If you hurt him you would hurt his brother too! You know that!"

■■■

Sips.

Both of them sips the milk tea in sync. "So he told you to come over his house this evening and you told him that you're bringing Samu?" Hinata asks, his tone and his expression telling how kinda shock he is. "Well yeah, safety reason..?" Atsumu gritted his teeth, did he just make a fool out of himself?

"Safety from getting laid or what?" Hinata shakes his head, his judging mode turned on. "Well we don't know. He's still a stranger-" Hinata shove his finger up Atsumu's lips pausing him from talking "Tsumu, hear me out. You and that Sakusa guy or whatever you call him, both of you are no longer stranger! It has been like.." Hinata pauses.

Fingers lifted and folded counting "a week since you two become friends, or whatever"

"But-"

Hinata hushed him "I know! Both of you met on street whatever, I don't care alright? You brag about him almost every day. Just accept the fact that you like him!". Pouted visible, Atsumu wrapped his legs together against his chest, onigiri and the milk tea placed beside. "Fine. But I still bringing Samu today" Hinata sighs, _Atsumu and his stubbornness_.

But then, sharp one hour before the appointment made, he couldn't reach his only brother. Now, the fifth call trial but still, not answered. Then well, he guessed the twin is busy.

On his way home, he stop by the shop miya's onigiri. 

"Huh? Boss? No he's not here. He told me he had something up with you? Home maybe?" That's what his brother's co-worker said. He left the shop, looking over his watch. He still got more than half an hour. And so he walked without the need of sprinting.

He enter the house, taking off his shoes, abruptly shouts "Samu? Samu! Where the heck are you! Why aren't you answering my calls!" unfortunately, he gets nothing but silence. He go to the kitchen "Samu..?" No one could be seen. He rush back to the house entrance to check the shoes.

And right, his brother ain't home.

He try it again, dialling the same number again get no answer. 

_Him!_

Hego through his contact, searching for the one and specific name _Rintarou (Samu's boyfriend)_ he dial almost abruptly, answered many seconds later and greeted by heavy breathing noise "Rintarou? Samu's there?" Wasting no time, he asks. " _Yeah, he's here with me_ "

Atsumu sigh in relief "ah thank gosh, can I talk to him?". An unexpected " _no_ " came out causing him to frown as he asks the reason "why?", long paused given, shuffle heard on the other line " _he's not feeling too well_ _Atsumu_ _. I'm sorry, he's sleeping right now. Maybe later?_ "

"Alright, then" Atsumu sigh "tell him I'm going alone". " _Your boyfriend house?_ ". Rintarou know about it, Atsumu is not surprised though. After all Rintarou is Osamu's boyfriend of course they would talk. "Not boyfriend but whatever. Bye" He hang up.

_He ditched me for his boyfriend, damn._

Say now, he need to face Sakusa alone, hm?

■■■

After the green light signal given, he open the bottle's lid, tapping the small bag letting out few white powders fall into the sweet drink. He close the lid back, turning the bottle upside down making sure it mixed well with the powder.

He pocketed the small bag again. Glancing inside the store, smiling seeing his boyfriend presence "Rin? You didn't tell your coming today?" The store's owner questioned tilting his head a bit. "Surprise..I guess? I took an off from work early today so here I am. You going home already?" He look down his wristwatch checking the time.

"Yeah, something is up with Tsumu. I need to accompany him to somewhere" Rintarou nodded understand "I'm walking you home then" Receives a nod, he hands out a bottle of apple juice drink afterwards "here, your favourite"

"Thank you" Osamu mumble, gulped down the drink right after he open the lid. Rintarou offer his left hand to be intertwine by the other right hand and there they start walking. "You should've told me you're coming, I could at least make an onigiri for you.." Osamu complains.

Rintarou chuckle as he could see the small pout of guilty forming on the pretty lips "nevermind, I could make myself a dinner" he assured, lean giving a peck on the other jaw. "Mm, okay" Osamu nods softly.

"So, what's with Tsumu?"

"Well, there's this guy he like invite him to his house" Osamu tell, doesn't sound really convince with what he just said. Something's wrong, Rintarou could sense it. "You know that guy?"

"Not really but I have met him once"

He scoff. Right, he scoffs and Osamu could hear it but does not questioned why "he look kinda cool and little scary" Osamu continues his sentence and laughs. Although not knowing the reason why but still, he laugh. "Really, scary? I wonder what does he looks like"

Osamu sling their arm together stumbles a little "You don't want to meet him. He wears-" he pause, cough, eyes felt little heavy "a mask and such-"

"You okay, baby? Tired?" Rintarou asks notice the other started to walk as if he's being forcefully dragged. Osamu shakes his head "nahh, just don't feel really good" he shrugs tighten his grips on Rintarou's left hand. Rintarou stops from taking further steps, pulling wrist stopping Osamu along.

"What are you- Rin no!" He frowns when pushing the other away when he started to caress his lips and lean closer. "Come on it's just a kiss" he sighs, pursing his lips. Osamu frowns, pulling back his wrist "stop. We're outside! And please if your gonna do that again, asks me first! don't just pull me like that"

_Ah, being feisty aren't we today?_

He walk away leaving Rintarou behind.

_What just happen,_ _ey_ _?_

"Samu! Baby-" he runs catching up "I'm sorry it's just reflects!" He argue, intertwine his hand with him "whatever you say.."

_3_

"Sorry baby"

_2_

"Hm"

_1_

Before Osamu realises, he's already wrapped around the ready open arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rintarou...


	6. but

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is wrong with them?

The building entrance lay right in front of his eyes. He stepped in can't believe the fact that this apartment building was right next to his but he was never told so and pretty sure Sakusa know about it cause once he picked him up at his apartment. 

_Should he be angry or ... ?_

Hesighin disbelief. Pressing the elevator button then arrive at the wanted floor, he step out dragging his feet to the specific house unit. Somehow his step felt really heavy like so freaking heavy. Maybe because he's tired since he just finish his practice earlier.

Atsumu hit the door bell wait for another seconds before it open revealing wide smiling Sakusa without the mask.

Without. The. Freaking. Mask.

He stunned.

_HAHA SHIT HE LOOK SO FUCKING FINE_

Clearing his throat, Atsumu smile along "He-hey Omi" 

"Hey Tsum" 

_Who the hell is TSUM-_

■■■

_> hey   
>on my way to urs _

_> hey  
> okay_

_> btw, my brother aren't coming_

_Yeah, I know._  
 _Yeah, I_ |  
 _Yeah_ |  
> _okay_

Suna did a pretty good job for him, he's glad that a friend of his is the other twin's boyfriend when it's actually unexpected.

Him and Suna have been friends since years along with Hajime and Ushijima. Then about a month and week ago, Suna suddenly call them for an urgent meeting. They were furious knowing the intention of the meeting is just to tell them that he have been hitting on this guy and finally his date proposal was accepted. Sakusa found out who the boyfriend of his friend is when Suna proudly show them a picture.

_Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu's twin._

It makes him actually question himself..

_Why can't I do things properly? Why did I start it with following him like a creepy stalker?_

But then never mind, he like it.

His eyes follow every step made and stop when the trail stop. Using his camera zooming in, he could see the confusion in his face. What is wrong? He furrows his eyebrows. Soon then, he could no longer see the other probably because he's inside the building. In any minutes by now, he would arrives.

He goes to the kitchen, boiled some water for tea. Putting out two puddings from the fridge, setting it on plates and serve it both on the dining table.

_**Ding Dong** _

He open the door, smiling. "H-hey Omi" the stutter making the greet sounds

_So Fucking Cute._

"Hey, _Tsum_ "

Sakusa notice the change expression, bring his hand up his nape rubbing it "Oh right sorry, I just found it cute to call you that" he said sounding annoyingly hot to Atsumu making him let out a lowkey frustration laugh acknowledge he's going suffer for real this time "No it's okay. I found it cute too"

Palm keep balling up and out, "Uh- oh um" Sakusa can't find his words alert. 

_Say something, say something, say something_

"Come in!" he straight up said body tense right after he move aside. Atsumu didn't come in yet instead he look up the other with squinted eyes "Omi, You-"

"Our apartment building is right beside each other, why you never told me that"

The gulp made by Sakusa is visible, his jaw clenched trying to remember the excuse he supposed to give when this question given-

_Shit_

And so, he ended up "I'm sorry" apologise. His head lower down showing his sincere, mouthing something in low voice "I forgot about it every time I wanted to tell. Sorry".

Atsumu bit his lips, he seriously want to laugh and asks why the hell is this guy in front of him apologise. He kept his straight face but eyes keep on shining, without a word he wrap his palm around Sakusa's wrist entering the house afterwards.

 _Him_ , blushing in confusion.

"Now, where do we go?" Atsumu asks letting go the wrist. Sakusa then lead the way to the dining table.

Two plate of pudding ready served on the small table, he carefully take a seat as the other excuse himself to the kitchen "I'm getting the tea now" he said. Atsumu gave him a slight nod before his eyes travel around the hall. Small living room right behind the dining space.

Every single corner of this apartment look clean, couches tidy as if no one had ever sit on it. He's impress. His mind goes far as he start to imagine the owner cleaning up the whole apartment just for him, the thoughts is selfish he knew that but what if it's real? 

Sakusa can't do it.

This whole things going to end today but he just can't.

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_

He asks himself, the two cups sit right in front of him and all he left to do is spike one of it. The capsule had teared open but his hand just can't move to do the work, he hate this. He want to move but he can't.

_Bullshit_

This is what he have been wanted do and why the fuck can't he just-

"Fuck..". That hurts, his heart hurts again like the time in the cafe. He hit his head, his hand finally moving.

■■■

" _He know this coming, Hajime. Fuck. Fuck_ " panic could be heard inside his voice, the frustration and regrets are visible. Hajime on the other hand is confuse doesn't quite understand what does Suna mean by _he know._ He wanted to asks but before he could

" _His phone have the voice recorder on, he-, fuck what should I do!_ "

"Wait, what?"

" _I just checked on his phone earlier! It's on voice recording since we met!_ "

Oh

OH

"Is he awake?"

" _No, he's sleeping but_ -"

Hajime cuts in before he could say anything further "Here me out Suna, if he know what's going to happen then he wouldn't drink it. Think about it. Say if he wake up soon, just act like you never saw it and make sure to delete it"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miya Osamu..?


	7. i

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I-i like you.."

_"I-i like you.."_

He close the door behind him, leaving bring himself away from his own room with regrets. Right, his _own_ room. After few walking here he is in front of the second room, the room where _him_ suppose to be in.

First, you should congratulates him for being able to suppress that stage. The stage where he purposely give the other a spiked drink and successfully making him drink it.

But then you can booed him for not being able to do the next stage.

The next stage where. _._

He failed himself. 

He twists the knob creak open the door. Every single things are still there, perfectly arrange.

Ah,

_Shit._

He enter the room, with a heavy sigh he open the lights and shut the door. His eyes fall down to his hands both, glaring over as drag himself down slowly until he could feel the cold floor.

Hands now up to his hair, pulling it with force.

"FUCK!" he shout using all his will, his throat hurt but fuck it. No one would hear him anyway, this room was reasonably made soundproof.

 **[** **Minutes** **ago]**

" _I-i like you"_

**_CLINK_ **

_The dessert spoon slip off his fingers almost immediately after the sentence finish. His body flinch a bit before froze in place._

_Air suddenly get heavy and tense._

_Everything went blank in his mind just the same confession sentence repeating in it like a broken stereo. His gaze stay still on the pudding he was trying to scoop a bite again earlier, fist balling in and out._

_He never expect that would came out from Atsumu, he thought feelings ain't suppose to grew that fast and he thought Atsumu would never fall for someone like him._

_Now he's afraid,_

_Did he hear it right? What if it's the drug, but do that drug causes gibberish?_

_But Atsumu aren't slurring._

_Shit, this is real._

_Mocking scoff created by the other "I knew it." Atsumu take a deep breath, putting his dessert spoon in proper motion "I'm stupid" he continue "Just forget about it. Pretend you never heard it." He said shook his head._

_Sakusa clear his throat "No"_

_"Huh?"_

_Say it, say it, say it, say it, say-_

_"I like you, too"_

_It's the silence again but calmer._

_Pointing over the spoon on the marble floor "you not going to pick it up?" Atsumu asks out of topic._

_"I can wash it for you" Atsumu said insist, getting up from the chair, his eyes focus on the dirty spoon. He is going to pick it up, right._

_Before he could bend, Sakusa clear his throat cough intentionally "uh wait" he get up along standing in front of_ _Atsumu_ _in awkward way. "it's dirty, let it just be there- uh"_

_Ignoring the blood rushing, now Atsumu wanted to laugh, the Omi he know is back with his 'uh'. Atsumu smile "you can't just left it there, right?" he tilt his head softly as Sakusa snap his head up in awkward pace and just like that their eyes met as both plan._

_Eyes then averting but just ended up into each other again making both blush intensify._

_"yeah let's just uh-"_

_Shirt pull had Sakusa's sentence cut. His legs limp closer the other, lips nearly touch. "Omi, quit with that uh stutter" Atsumu whisper. Sakusa scoff, sneaking his arm behind Atsumu's waist slightly jerk him up front "I feel pressured too sometimes, you know?"_

_"Really?"_

_"Hm"_

_Both of them give each other last smirk before lean connecting their lips together in sync._

_Just how bold they are right now?_

_It makes_ _Sakusa_ _totally forget about one thing._

_"Tsum?_ _Tsumu_ _!"_

.

He hate this.

_"I-i like you.."_

The sentence kept on repeating as if it's on loop. He still remember that tone, soft stutter and embarrassed blushes after. Fuck, he's a mess.

What have he done.

He pulled his hair tighter, few strain getting loose but he couldn't help but ignore the pain. It had never been this way, he feel so fucking stupid and helpless. He needed help. Help.

He pull out his phone, continuously tapping until his phone dialled a number.

_"Hello_ _Kusa_ _"_

Tears fall, hot trailing down his cheeks. He rubs his face before sobbing aggressively "I fucked up, fucking fucked up and- and I- I thought I would never-"

_"Why are you cryin-"_

"I SAID I FUCKED UP!"

_"What-"_

"I'M IN LOVE!"

_"Huh?"_

He takes a deep frustrating breath, calming himself down "You told me before, you realised that you're in love with Ten because you're afraid to longer hurt him-"

He pause, groaning "and now me, I'm so fucking weak right now, I can't fucking do anything, I can't even lay my hands on him, I'm that fucking afraid to hurt him! FUCK"

■■■

"Baby"

He rub his eyes gently trying to focus his surroundings, head lightly throbbing. That voice calling oddly sounds similar. Loading it, "Rin?" he fix his sight quick "What are you doing here? Where am I-" he pause, checking around the room, white wall, black curtain, grey bedsheets "your room?"

"You fainted on our way to yours"

Osamu spread his fingers massaging both side forehead and temple, arise in deliberate motion "Sorry for troubling you..." he apologise nearly whisper as he staring over Rintarou with concern written on his face. Rintarou huffs with his head shaking "Come on Samu, you know I loves it when your here"

He shrugs looking away. Thinking, he knows something is suppose to happen. What was it again?

"Here, drink" Rintarou hand him the plain water in glass. Osamu raise his eyebrows, staring at the see through glass "drink it first."

"Huh? What?"

"Take a sip or something"

_Oh, what's that._

Rintarou take a sip like he was told to, smirking "done" he hand it again which this time the other immediately take it and drink fully until not even a drop left. He return the glass back again thinking,

Something,

_something._

What is it...

He throw the duvet off him "Tsumu!" he yell looking right and left looking for "where's my phone!"

Rintarou clicked his tongue inaudibly, sigh "Stay. You're not going anywhere" he tell in deeper voice. Osamu clench his jaw "what did you just said...?"

"Stay"

"Fuck off!"

Rintarou flinch in shock later scoff in disbelief "Something is wrong with you, baby" he claim, taking a quick peek at the door before slid his hand in his pocket. "Nothing is wrong with me! Give me my damn phone!"

Osamu throw pillows down the floor, continue to search for his phone whilst Rintarou follow his every action with his eyes.

_You_ _definitely know something._

"You had never raised your voice to me-"

"Shup up Rin! Where the hell did you put my phone!"

Rintarou walk forward near him "Why do you even need your phone". Osamu frown in frustration "Atsumu need me right now, Rin. Stop talking shit and just give me my phone"

"You do realise it's morning right? If it's about meeting his boyfriend, he told me that he's going alone"

"Morni- What do you mean it's morning" he glance over the digital clock on the nightstand beside the bed _6:27 A.M._

"What? But I didn't-"

. . .

He sprint over the door.

Locked.

_It's locked from outside._

"R-rin let me-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sighs. T-T


	8. don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> screwed up.

He squinted his eyes, head throbbing for few seconds. Opening his eyes and the first thing he saw is "Tsumu?" He calls the twin of his who is sitting at the edge of his bed. "Morning" Atsumu greet with a wide grin and with that Osamu knows something is up. That smile telling him something good is about to be spoken.

But wait,

"It's... morning?" Osamu asks, his waking up face split into confusion.

Atsumu gives him a short undoubted chuckle "well, yeah it's nine. Why? You expect it to be evening after what you did to me yesterday?"

"what did i-"

"Aip, don't think much about it." Atsumu places his finger on his brother's lips hushing him then continues "After all good things happen and I'm glad you aren't with me yesterday or else- Oh right, how are you feeling? Better?"

Blink given twice, Osamu had his head tilting a little "What..?"

Atsumu laughs "ha caught ya. You're not sick huh? I knew it. So what happens that Rintarou said-" he adjusts his voice ready to mimic the other one on phone with him yesterday " _ he's not feeling too well Atsumu. I'm sorry. _ ".

"W-what are you saying Tsumu"

"Did you have sex to ditch me?" He pouts unamused, his eyes slowly fall widened seeing fingerprint bruises wrapped around his brother's wrist "Samu, what the hell are these?!" He questions exclaimed as he pulls his forearm forward to see the bruise up close. "I-i don't know"

"Who gave you these, did you get into a fight or sum?" Atsumu brushes his fingers against the bruises lightly, wondering who could have done this. In his mind he has Rintarou as the suspect but how could he? He's the boyfriend of his twin. Impossible.

"Tsumu" Osamu whisper caught his attention, blanking his mind "yeah?" 

"When are you suppose to meet that Omi guy?"

Atsumu groans, rubbing his face roughly "Yesterday, Samu. Why are you asking that? Shit, is something wrong with your head?" 

"Yesterday?" 

"Tsumu, I don't remember anything from yesterday. Did I follow you to his house?"

Atsumu face paled, staring blankly in disbelief "You didn't, Samu. Rin told me your sick... You are with him the whole time" . "I don't... remember?"

"For fuck sake! What did he do to you?!"

"Tsumu chill" Osamu gives him a light faint laugh, it's funny to the twin acting like this, all worried because of him. Understandable, who wouldn't be?

Osamu remembers leaving his store with his boyfriend but that's all. He couldn't remember anything after.

"How the hell am I suppose to....."

Atsumu's voice slowly faded, his thoughts speaking. He recalled something "Tsumu, my phone, where's my phone?"

"Your phone? Why does it matter right now?"

"Just search for it" he hisses. Atsumu shrugs and hawks around the room. He gets up, walking to the study table where he saw the wanted phone. Taking it, he throws it to where Osamu could fetch it smoothly. After minutes of tapping his phone, Osamu finally let out a sigh and put his phone down "Tsumu"

Atsumu hums.

"I'm not home last night too?" He asks out of his thoughts but Atsumu didn't reply instead nervously laughing "Well I..."

"What?" 

"I just came home earlier, uhm you see... I fell asleep at Omi house"

"Did you..?"

Atsumu shrugs "kinda"

"But it's not a problem right?! We're dating after all!"

Osamu sighs.

**_ You don't know what kind of shit you get yourself into, Atsumu. _ **

■■■

The bell ring telling someone entering, his head shoots up, sighs seeing the guy's presence. His gaze falls back to the rice he trying to shape, cupping it again with his palm.

"Good evening baby"

That voice makes him sick, just by hearing it got him annoyed. He ignores it. Letting it pass through and simply disappear. He scoops some baked salmon filling adding a spoon of teriyaki sauce. The onigiri is done, wrapping it with seaweed, and lastly, sprinkle bonito flakes on top.

He put aside on the bamboo tray thinking about making another. A few seconds later his pupils avert a little on the corner, he could see a hand reaching after the onigiri. "thank you baby" low whisper thanking, he doesn't want to hear that but considering the often he knows he got to.

Right, usually he would give the newly made onigiri with that specific salmon teriyaki fill to him every single time he visits. But that's not his intention today or is it? He shrugs telling himself to stop thinking about it. "Baby? Hey baby, I say thank you" He notices the waving in front of him but chooses to ignore it instead trying his best to stay focus on his current doing.

The waving stop with clicked sound ending it. Pulling into embrace "Where's my 'no problem' and kisses?" the same fucking voice asks. He carefully places the on progress onigiri on the wooden board. He wrapped his sticky palm around his 'boyfriend' hands, shoving both down away from his waist "don't. touch. me." he said making it sound clear ready to repeat if he asked to.

"Why?"

Osamu ignores him again, continue the shaping work.

"Baby, did I do something?"

Ignore.

"Baby, hey"

Ignore him.

"Baby" the call gets deeper, that's a warning, Osamu guesses but who cares.

"Samu!"

_ Ignore- shit _

In his shock to the sudden wrist pulling, the onigiri squashed between his fingers. Eyes met staring into each other with his nearly tearing and Rintarou's rage. It hurts, his wrist is, this guy in front of him is  _ purposely  _ gripping on the same bruised spot. "R-rin hurts" he stutters hinting over the badly aching effect.

Rintarou free his wrist but eyes still fix "Tell me, Samu. Did I do something?" his tone soft but demanding. Osamu adverts his stare, hesitating "What the hell happen yesterday?" he asks back, quiet but stern.

"What yester-"

"Don't play dumb, Rin." He closes his eyes, a heavy sigh "I was supposed to be with Tsumu but I don't remember anything such as meeting him after I left this store". Rintarou is still looking confused but Osamu ain't stupid to not notice the fucked up expression.

"Well, you faint on our way to yours and-"

Osamu laugh, turn to his back walking to the sink "I faint?" he throws away the squashed rice, washing his hand afterward. "Yeah"

"Why couldn't I remember waking up after?"

Rintarou got himself gag, he has no idea how to reply to that. A sentence, not a stupid one but a valid one. What _ lie _ should he give this time? He frowns mentally "I'm sorry, I didn't know that, I drop you at your apartment"

"And you leave me unconscious? Really?"

"Well I thought Tsumu's coming"

Osamu clenches his fist and jaw "I don't know what kind of bullshit you're playing right now, Rin. Atsumu told me he went all over searching for me and call you. You told him that I'm with you!" He whispers shouts, his anger showing that he knows he is being lied to at this moment. His staffs in the alley arranging some things, they hear them fighting but avoid themselves from interfering.

"At-atsumu?" He utter under his breath. Fuck, he's fuck up. He thought Sakusa suppose to be handling him right now. What the hell is happening.

_ Fucking Sakusa. _

_ FUCKING SAKUSA. _

"Just get out, Rin.."

"No- no baby, please"

"Fucking get out! I don't know what the hell you did to me yesterday, but-" he rolled up his sleeve showing reddened fingerprints bruise, worsening than earlier he and Atsumu look at "this ugly bruises is enough to tell that you hurt me, so stop. Go the hell out of my sight before we ended up punching each other"

"GET OUT!"

■■■

Atsumu shoves his fingers up, pointing "who's that?". White shirt, black cardigan, and jeans looking simple but smart enough to make him go over heels. Hinata turns over the pointed direction, making an 'ahh' which Atsumu assume he knows who "That's Keiji, Koutarou's boyfriend"

"Akaashi Keiji guy? Him?" Atsumu gasps. He often listens to his captain bragging about his pretty boyfriend and all but he never expects that 'Akaashi' is another level of pretty. Shit, he's not just pretty, he is also handsome as f u c c. 

"Surprising, huh? He was also here this morning but you just late. I get to talk to him, though"

"Atsumu!"

He startles a bit. Damn, his captain voice really does be giving effect. He sees Koutarou making that hand telling him to go there. Few walks, he stops in front of the couple. Earning a soft smile from Keiji, he blushes embarrass. 

"Atsumu I assume?" 

He returns a bright smile "yeah. Keiji right? I've always heard about you" Atsumu wink over Koutorou receive a shy smile afterward. "Ah really?" Keiji laugh. Damn, even his laugh is contagious. 

"Well, I just love you so much Akaashiii" Koutarou claim pouting, spreading his hand, and throw Keiji a sudden hug. Atsumu shooks his head, this captain seriously be going around showing affection in the public. 

_ Will  _ **_ he _ ** _ do the _ _ same? _

Hinata pokes his shoulder "Tsumu, is that your boyfriend?" he whisper. Atsumu looks up, his cheeks get hot fast leaving red blush, abruptly smiling

"Got to go! Bye!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hi to Akaashi Keiji!


	9. want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry for da very late update. I've been caught up with some work lately \\(˘◡˘)/

Head pops out, eyes focus curiously following the bigger guy "Wakatoshi, where are you going?" Satori asks, voice soft filtered with bizarre. 

Meanwhile the other is trying to fit his foot inside the branded shoe, snapping moving his leg upward and backward. Finish, Wakatoshi stands up facing his boyfriend with his gentle eyes "Meeting my friends. I will probably be back in hour" He tells, smiling when the red-haired step forwards with a tray in his hands "Don't be too late okay?"

"Of course. Still gotta eat dinner with you"

"Good" He praises, looking down the tray in his hands, pastry decorating the top "here" he pinches the fruit tart's crust, swinging it in front of his boyfriend's eyes before the big guy finally open his mouth "Thank you"

■■■

**_ Punch _ **

"Two times, Kusa! I had to do it two times!" He yells, gripping the other collar pulling him up into place again. "I don't-"

"Shut the fuck up!" He snaps, throwing the other down the floor again, growling. His arm already thrown up to the air ready to punch again but-

Iwaizumi is quick enough to push him off Sakusa. They had guilt and anger written on their face and Iwaizumi swear he wanted to just slap it away off them. Ushijima enter the room soon with his hand inside his sweater pocket "Sorry to hear about your break up, Suna"

Suna tched trying to hold his tears and oh fuck who knows how he wants to just kill Sakusa right now. With a groan followed he stand to take a sit on their arranged chair around with a table in the middle."We didn't break up, fuck. He's just angry and needed space for a while"

Sakusa got help from Iwaizumi to up and sit. A sigh of disappointment was given, Iwaizumi look at him with pity "Your fucked up, Kusa" . "I know" He replies coughing. Everyone had themselves sitting, Ushijima started by calling "Suna"

"what?" Suna replies his voice impassive. Ushijima pull out the jacket off him, putting it carefully on his lap and that made them guess Tendou might be the one who picked the jacket for him "I've heard about it, your boy know something?" Ushijima claims looking straight having his attention fully on them.

Frowning Suna glare over Iwaizumi, the only person he talks about it to. Right he didn't tell that snitch to shut the hell up and not to tell anyone "Yeah" he reply short.

"Something happened?"

"I think he knows something going to happen yesterday. I'm not really sure though" Suna tell shrugging and sighs heavily at the end. "You found anything?" Ushijima furrowed his eyebrows.

He nods, "There are some chats between him and a guy. He didn't save the number, though. Also about the recorder thing"

Iwaizumi purses his lips, leaning on his fingers thinking "Maybe he didn't know the guy? That's why he didn't save his number?" he stated out as opinion, the other three looking at him amused. "Ah make sense." Suna pushes his back to the chair, crossing his arms together "I've deleted the chats from his phone. Pretty sure he noticed it but I don't think he would suspect me" 

"But what if he knows it was you? Cause you know, who else could it be?"

Ushijima nods agreeing with Iwaizumi. Suna rolls his eyes "you guys are supposed to help me not to make me feel worse"

"Keiji"

Sakusa's word had them turn over him with a confused look "Huh?" they said in sync.

"Akaashi Keiji"

Suna let out a displeased frown "What's with him"

"We agreed not to talk about him again, didn't we?" Iwaizumi furrows getting irritated by hearing the name, the name all of them hoping to avoid the most, and the sentence Sakusa saying next had them speechless "I saw him talking to Tsumu at the volleyball club earlier."

Silence.

Just silence remains.

Ushijima moves his chair backward "Why didn't you tell us sooner!"

"I thought his life doesn't matter to us anymore.."

Suna slam the table with both his palm, getting up at the same time "Let's just kill him! We can kill him right?"

"What the fuck Suna"

"Just bring him back here or sum. We don't have to kill."

■■■

"Rintarou? what are you doing here?"

_ Ah, Tsumu _

With a smile, "your brother. I want to see him" Rintarou tells politely demanding. Atsumu gritted his teeth "uh. Sorry, Samu not really in the mood to meet you right now" . "Please, Tsumu" He begs squeezing his palms together. "I want to sort things out"

"I'm not sure if that matters now, Rintarou.." Atsumu heave "Even I don't want to see you and to be honest I want to punch you."

Rintarou faces him, looking dumbfounded as if Atsumu just tell a bad joke "seriously?" he utters low that Atsumu can't catch up with it. "I want to talk with him" he says again tone not asking for permission. "Nope. Bye"

With a faint smile flash, Atsumu closes the door harshly nearly slamming it.

Clicked his tongue, looking around the house before "Samu! Samu, your boyfriend's here!!! Don't you want to talk with him?! Samu!" He yells although, it's  _ embarrassing, fuck. _

No reply, yet. He knocks on the door, twisting the knob like he wanted to break it open "Let your boyfriend in, Samu! Please!!!" . His knuckles getting redder, he just continuously knocking until he notices small cuts. Hissing the pain away he balled up his fist tighter "hey, Samu? Can you hear me?" Of course, not answered.

"Pretty sure you can. I just.. sorry. Talk to me when you're ready, alright?"

Loudly huffing, he's exhausted for real and gosh he wishes he could cry here and now. All he wants right now is to see and explain not exact everything, he knows he's going to lie again but it's for their good.. Guesses he doesn't have the chance, huh?

He takes up his feet, heavy trying his best to drag himself away.

**_ Click _ **

He shoves his head side, without any glance spare he throws hug to who he's sure is his boyfriend.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" he repeatedly said, resting his chin on the other shoulder "I love you, I'm sorry"

"What the fuck dude?!"

"Shit-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *chuckles nervously*


End file.
